Esta fue la última…Kuga
by Kick-boom
Summary: ¿Un viaje puede atraer a la desgracia?... Shizuru lo comprobara.


**Esta fue la última… Kuga.**

Hoy era el esperado día, hace más de 2 años que ellas ya habían comenzado algo serio pero esta vez todo apuntaba que su relación cambiaria. Quien diría que un viaje de negocios traería grandes consecuencias y mas aun, una gran sorpresa.

Hace medio año que Shizuru fue enviada a Paris como parte de un importante negocio, a pesar de pedirle a Natsuki que la acompañara, esto era imposible, tuvo que resignarse a viajar sola prometiendo que tal vez regresaría en 3 meses pero no asegurando nada puesto que el negocio era complicado y muy importante por lo cual su regreso podría aplazarse hasta por 7 meses.

Hubo lágrimas, promesas y una noche muy agitada, hasta que Shizuru se fue. En ese tiempo Natsuki había empezado a frecuentar a Nao ¿o era al revés?, lo cierto es que la relación de ellas dos había cambiado tanto que la propia Natsuki había invitado a Nao a su departamento por casi 5 noches seguidas.

Si bien lo raro es que la relación de estas dos desde un principio no fue precisamente la mejor, la pregunta era, ¿porque demonios se empezaron a llevar mejor después de que Shizuru se fue?

Al regreso de ella después de 4 meses, Natsuki se notaba extraña, si bien tenían sus momentos celestiales, la peli azul salía algunas noches y cuando llegaba mostraba cierto nerviosismo en cada una de sus facciones.

"¿Será que me engaña?" es lo que Shizuru siempre pensaba pero ella confiaba en SU Natsuki. Pasaban los días y Natsuki seguía actuando raro, faltando más, llegando tarde, algo estaba mal. En una inspección al celular de SU peli azul, Shizuru encontraba mensajes algo comprometedores:

"Kuga, mueve tu trasero y ven rápido" o "Kuga ¿Qué tanto haces que no vienes?" y lo peor es que con cada mensaje la situación se iba tomando peor "Kuga-san, ayer fuiste una bestia, espero por mi bien que eso no vuelva a pasar" –¿Eh?- el estado mental de Shizuru iba empezando a demolerse con cada mensaje que leía –"Esto debe ser una broma, si, eso debe ser, hay Natsuki, cuantas cosas haces para ponerme celosa, esta vez si que te esforzaste"- mentira, tal vez, pero prefería pensar que no estaba pasando. Que su Natsuki no la estaba engañando con Nao.

Otra noche cuando Natsuki salio, Shizuru utilizando sus dotes Ninja y su habilidad camaleónicas, la siguió hasta que sus ojos vieron la imagen de la M que muy amablemente acompaño a SU Natsuki, no las siguió por temor a que esto pudiera afectar más su estado mental. Prefería que SU Natsuki le diera una explicación, la cual llegaría cuando estuviera vieja ya que la susodicha cambiaba el tema o prefería evitarlo.

Y así, el día llego. El día en que su tercer aniversario se celebraría, Natsuki le había prometido hace un año que la próxima vez que celebraran dicha unión ella la sorprendería, en ese momento se alegro pero ahora aborrecía dicha declaración. –felicidades Shizuru, tu sorpresa es que, te engaño con Nao, ¿acaso sus gustos han cambiado? ¿Ahora prefiere más jóvenes? ¡¿Es que acaso no sabe que gallina vieja hace buen caldo? ¡¿QUE TIENE ELLA QUE NO TENGA YO?

-¿Shizuru?- -Ara, Natsuki, no…bueno…yo, emh… es que yo…- ultimadamente Shizuru a optado por hacerse la tonta enfrente de la peli azul cada vez que es descubierta en alguna de sus rabietas pero Natsuki pensaba que esos momentos de retraso mental eran producidos por la cercanía de la fecha y hora de su aniversario.

-Shizuru, hoy es un día especial, por eso, quisiera hablarte de una cosita muy importante-

"¿Cosita?, será engaño, frío y cruel engaño" –Esta bien Natsuki ¿y donde será nuestra cita?-

-Ehm, es en esta dirección- La peliazul con suma delicadeza poso un trozo de hoja en la mesa del comedor mientras rápidamente se acercaba a la puerta, con obvias razones de salir- Bueno, Shizuru, tengo cosas que hacer, te espero a las 7 de la noche por favor no faltes-

-Que te valla bien- ¡PAF! El sonido de la puerta -"Como podré faltar, si bien sabes que a pesar de que se han malas noticias yo siempre iré a donde tú digas"-

"Te espero en la escuela Fuuka en aquel lugar donde nos conocimos. Es importante que llegues, por favor no faltes"

7 de la Noche, Fuuka Gakuen

"Yo se, esto es una pesadilla, todo saldrá bien, todo saldrá bien, todo saldraaaa…" los pensamientos de Shizuru fueron interrumpidos por la presencia de 2 personas. Adivinaron. Natsuki y Nao se acercaron lentamente, si bien Shizuru ya había aprendido algunas técnicas de relajación, ver la imagen de estas dos hizo que el dinero que había gastado para tales técnicas se fuera a la basura.

-Hola Shizuru- dijo Natsuki con un tono de entre seriedad y nerviosismo

–Hola, Fujino-san- La otra voz sonaba indiferente y para estas épocas, a Shizuru le pareció irritante.

-Ara, ¿Yuuki-san se une a nuestra celebración?, que sorpresa- "Zorra" lo que Shizuru decía y pensaba estaba totalmente fuera de sincronía.

–Shizuru, yo se que hoy es nuestro aniversario, y entre tanto pensarlo, quise que esta vez fuera diferente- "¿y eso quiere decir?"

– Le pedí consejos a Mai y me aconsejo intentar algo diferente y experimentar hasta que tu llegaras- "nota mental, MATAR A MAI"

– Ya que ella me dio la idea y es la única persona de confianza que tenia a la mano, le pedí que me hiciera el favorcito pero se negó- "recalco, MATAR A MAI" cada que Natsuki hablaba Shizuru pensaba, maldecía y escribía su propia death note mental.

-Una noche, Midori organizo una fiesta y pues, me obligaron a ir- "no me digas que…"

–Hay encontré a Nao, la verdad no le hable pero después de una sesión de copas, ya habíamos entrado todas en confianza- "orgia masiva, ¿y no estuve?, mas bien, ¿estuviste en una orgia?"

–La verdad yo estaba un poco sobria pero…-

-La maldita de Natsuki me tomo en mis 5 minutos de estupidez y me convenció- interrumpió Nao a lo cual Shizuru solo forzó su careta de todo esta bien

–Natsuki me dijo que la ayudara y la verdad es que con tantas copas, no sentí ni cuando acepte- "perra"

–A la mañana siguiente, cuando me di cuenta de lo sucedido, me arrepentí pero Natsuki me convenció de que todo esto era para bien, de una forma muy amable- "Natsuki, MI Natsuki, ¿convenciendo a Nao?"

-Nos empezamos a frecuentar, nos volvimos muy buenas amigas- "más que eso, dijera yo"

–Al principio, el ritmo que llevaba Natsuki era muy rápido para mi pero pasado unos días, me acostumbre- "hay hija de tu…"

-Por eso, Shizuru- hablo Natsuki –Quiero decirte que yo y Nao te…-

-¡BASTA!- la paciencia, las técnicas de relajación que había aprendido en el templo Zeng, TODO, lo tiro a la basura mientras dejaba que la ira la consumiera. Todas esas palabras ya eran suficientes… era hora del castigo.

Con un ágil movimiento de su mano saco su nagitana y con la punta señalo a la parejita, las dos susodichas se quedaron estáticas, no por el arma, si no por la cara de Shizuru.

-Fue suficiente, maldita- la chica de cabello castaño con su ya nuevo tic en el ojo empezó a caminar muy despacio haciendo que el ambiente fuera peor que el de una película de suspenso

-¡Aguante tantas cosas desde el día en que regrese que ya estoy harta y no aguantare mas! ¡NATSUKI ES MIA Y DE NADIE MAS!-

-Fujino- Nao seguía sin creérselo, hace mucho que había acabado el festival de las HiMEs entonces, ¿Cómo es que Shizuru podía convocar su elemento?

-¡Shizuru, esto es un malentendido!- a pesar de las palabras de Natsuki, la castaña se acercaba cada vez mas con su arma apuntando a las dos, por inercia Natsuki y Nao se abrazaron, provocando que la ultima vena de paciencia que quedaba en Shizuru explotara…

-Con esta se acaba, Kuga- y como si Shizuru hubiera sido poseída empezó a perseguir a la parejita que estas como si las persiguiera el señor obscuro empezaron a correr, sabiendo que si eran alcanzadas, las iba a chupar la bruja.

-Shizuru, espera, puedo explicártelo-decía Natsuki corriendo hacia la entrada del edificio

-¡NO HAY NADA QUE ME EXPLIQUES, TODO ESTA CLARISIMO!- Shizuru comenzó con sus ataques, lo primero en caer fue el salón de música, las cuerdas de los instrumentos fueron acabados por el ataque de Shizuru y el viento causado por la persecución hizo que los bellos instrumentos de viento, hicieran un hermoso sonido. Cuentan que así nació una de las 7 historias de la academia Fuuka, el salón de música maldito.

Segundo en caer, los vestidores. Calzones, sostenes, zapatos y no sean malpensados, hay alumnas que olvidaron esto y cuando regresen por sus pertenencias se arrepentirán de haberlas dejado puesto que la cuchilla de Fujino estaba bien afilada.

Llegaron a una parte del pasillo donde había 4 aulas en la parte izquierda y 4 en la parte derecha

-Separémonos, Nao, yo izquierda tú derecha- dijo Natsuki entre lapsos causados por el cansancio

–Muy bien- y así las dos entraron a las diferentes aulas, Shizuru entro por la parte izquierda saliendo por el aula 2 de la parte derecha mientras Nao salía por el salón 3 de la parte izquierda, Shizuru la vio y cuando Nao se dio cuenta de que ella se acercaba, entro al salón numero 4 de la derecha, Natsuki salio corriendo del aula 3 de la izquierda y Shizuru salio del aula 3 de la derecha, encontrándose, pero, por el frenesí de la persecución ambas se ignoraron y entraron por aulas contrarias. Nao salio del aula 1 de la izquierda seguida por Shizuru y entrando al aula 4 de la derecha, Natsuki salio abrazada por Shizuru del aula 3 de la izquierda entrando en el aula 1 de la derecha mientras Nao salía del aula 4 de la derecha para meterse al aula 1 de la misma, de repente Haruka apareció por entre los pasillos recriminando esta mala parodia de Scooby Doo, tres cabezas se asomaron desde el aula 1 de la izquierda.

-Y esta ¿de donde salio?- pregunto Nao

-No lo se, a decir verdad, ¿Cómo es que entramos en un aula y salíamos en otra?- preguntaba Natsuki quien se encontraba arriba de Nao

-He hay el misterio, ¿podemos continuar?- preguntaba Shizuru, quien se encontraba arriba de Natsuki, al darse cuenta de este detallito, la peli azul junto con su cómplice empezaron acorrer de nuevo.

Pasaron 15 minutos y por fin, habían logrado despistar a Shizuru pero sabían muy bien que la ex presidenta no tardaría mucho en encontrarlas pues, o una de las dos no se había bañado o simplemente Shizuru sabia muy bien como encontrar a Natsuki, después de todo, "polos opuestos se atraen".

-Maldita sea, ya sabia que ayudarte traería estos problemas-

-Nao, tengo una idea pero…-

-Pero ¿que?-

-Habrá que ofrecerle algo como sacrificio…- Las dos se miraron mutuamente y seguido por un ligero movimiento de sus manos

-¡PIEDRA, PAPEL Y TIJERAS!- gritaron al unísono, Natsuki tenia papel y Nao tenia piedra, estaba claro. NAO SERIA EL SACRIFICIO.

-Nat su ki, ¿donde estas?- preguntaba una castaña alterada y moviendo su arma como si un detector de metal fuera-

-¡HEY, FUJINO!- el grito de Nao hizo que Shizuru la volteara a ver pero se quedo estática para observar el siguiente movimiento de su presa.

"maldición, ¿Por qué rayos no se mueve?" pensaba Nao mientras que sus piernas titiritaban de miedo "rayos, tendré que hacer eso, me costara la vida pero yo lo valgo"; rápidamente Nao le dio la espada a Shizuru, giro su cabeza, agarro su cintura con la mano izquierda, alzo un poco las caderas y con la mano derecha se delineaba los labios mientras decía

-Fujino-chan ¿no quieres probarme?- y como un clic dentro de Shizuru, esta empezó a perseguir a Nao no sin antes decirle

-¡ZORRA DESVERGONZADA!-

-¡WAAAAHH! ¡PATITAS PARA QUE LAS QUIERO!- y de nuevo una persecución se hizo presente.

Nao corría por los pasillos ya destrozados por Shizuru

-Escuelas de calidad, jajay, mira como me río- trataba de pensar en otra cosa pero el aura que emanaba Shizuru no se alejaba.

-¡NAO, MALDITA ROBA NOVIAS!-

-¡Espera, yo no te robe nada!-

-¡NO MIENTAS! ¡TU Y NATSUKI QUISIERON QUE APROBARA SU AMOR POR ESO ME CITARON HOY ¿NO ES ASÍ?-

-¡Espera ¿yo y Kuga?, estas loca Fujino, deja de fumar de la verde, recuerda que "si no la controlamos no la consumamos"!-

-¡NAO! ¡MALDITA!-

-¡VIVE SIN DROGAS, FUJINO!-

Sin darse cuenta, Shizuru era llevada al domo de Fuuka que estaba muy bien arreglado, pero, la castaña no se dio cuenta puesto que su objetivo primordial era descuartizar a Nao. La peli roja al darse cuenta de que Shizuru había ignorado por completo lo bien adornado que estaba el domo y que su "amiga" no aparecía para salvarla de esta situación, decidió pararse en seco, estirar los brazos y poner una sonrisa, al menos si la muerte se la llevaba seria sonriendo.

Este acto enojo aun más a Shizuru quien con toda la fuerza del mundo agito su arma y antes de darle el golpe de gracia a Nao…

-¡FELIZ ANIVERSARIO SHIZURU!- de nuevo un clic hizo que Shizuru detuviera su arma justo antes de partirle toda su geta a Nao. El lugar se quedo en silencio.

-Santo señor del tamborazo, líbrame de este chingadazo- Nao rezaba con los ojos cerrados y en una voz muy baja, era lo único que se escuchaba, hasta que unos pasos que provenían de una de las esquinas hicieron que Shizuru volteara, fue entonces que Natsuki apareció con un gran ramo de rosas.

-Natsu…ki-

-Shizuru, esto es lo que estaba planeando y quería que no lo supieras pero, gracias a eso, hubo una confusión muy grande- la peli azul observo a su castaña y vio que esta se quedo con una cara de "WTF que pasa aquí" fue entonces que Natsuki le explico todo a Shizuru. Esta vez iba a darle una explicación concisa en vez de puntos confundibles.

-Quería que esto fuera diferente por eso decidí que en vez de celebrar nuestro noviazgo encerradas como la ultima vez, fuera una celebración a lo grande y con todos nuestros amigos-

"Shizuru, yo se que hoy es nuestro aniversario, y entre tanto pensarlo, quise que esta vez fuera diferente" en la mente de la castaña, bueno, lo que aun quedaba de razonamiento en ella empezó a recordar lo que Natsuki le había dicho antes.

-Le pregunte a Mai sobre que cosas podría hacer en una celebración tan espacial, después de todo ella sabe mas que yo. Me dijo que lo mejor era experimentar mientras tú no estabas, ya sabes, investigar, probar cosas nuevas como, un picnic o algo así, que tratara de hacer algo grande. Como no se me dan bien esas cosas, le pedí a Mai que me ayudara pero la muy ingrata me dijo que ella no podría ya que estaría muy ocupada-

"Le pedí consejos a Mai y me aconsejo intentar algo diferente y experimentar hasta que tu llegaras. Ya que ella me dio la idea y es la única persona de confianza que tenia a la mano, le pedí que me hiciera el favorcito pero se negó"

-Pasaron los días y no tenia idea de nada, me enoje tanto que decidí quedarme en casa para reflexionar pero esa noche Midori y el equipo antichoque, conformado por ella, Haruka y Mikoto me llevaron a rastras a una fiesta. Durante toda la fiesta estuve molesta ya que además de que me obligaron asistir, ninguna quiso ayudarme, hasta que vi como Nao entraba "voluntariosamente" a la fiesta y pensé en decirle, pero, por alguna razón no le hable. Paso el tiempo, la música, la cerveza y todas ya estaban contando su vida. Jamás imagine que Haruka y Yukino tuvieran sus queberes y como sabrás, yo no bebí mucho por lo cual aun estaba conciente de mis actos.

"Una noche, Midori organizo una fiesta y pues, me obligaron a ir. Hay encontré a Nao, la verdad no le hable pero después de una sesión de copas, ya habíamos entrado todas en confianza. La verdad yo estaba un poco sobria pero…"

-Entonces…- Shizuru estaba empezando a atar los cabos sueltos de todo este malentendido.

-Así es. Nao "voluntariosamente" bebió hasta ponerse Happy, no lo note, pero lo estaba, tanto que comenzó a hablarme, debo admitir que yo también estaba un poco subidita de copas puesto que le pedí que me ayudara. Pensé que se negaría pero me sorprendió que aceptara.

"La maldita de Natsuki me tomo en mis 5 minutos de estupidez y me convenció, me dijo que la ayudara y la verdad es que con tantas copas, no sentí ni cuando acepte"

-Cuando amaneció, fui a visitarla en el Hospital, de alguna manera la fiesta había terminado allí, Nao no se creía mi historia hasta maldijo a los de urgencias por traerla a la vida pero le dije que este seria el mejor momento para comenzar de nuevo y así limpiar asperezas contigo, se negó, aun así, logre convencerla a punta de pistola-

"A la mañana siguiente, cuando me di cuenta de lo sucedido, me arrepentí pero Natsuki me convenció de que todo esto era para bien, de una forma muy amable"

-Empezamos a planear todo, salir a investigar y cosas así, nos volvimos alguna clase de "amigas". Hubo muchas cosas divertidas como cuando Nao y yo fuimos al centro comercial pero por otro malentendido tuvimos que huir por nuestras vidas, ella probo lo que es viajar con una Natsuki desesperada, por así decirlo, casi nos matamos en un puesto de Mackdonlas. Después de una hamburguesa con mucha mayonesa me pregunto que si yo tenia tantas ganas de morir a lo que yo le respondí que mi ritmo era rápido y era mejor que se acostumbrara a ello-

"Nos empezamos a frecuentar, nos volvimos muy buenas amigas. Al principio, el ritmo que llevaba Natsuki era muy rápido para mi pero pasado unos días, me acostumbre" de hay Shizuru también recordó un mensaje que Nao le había enviado a Natsuki "Kuga-san, ayer fuiste una bestia, espero por mi bien que eso no vuelva a pasar" así que el mensaje se trataba de ese accidente.

-Por eso Shizuru, quería decirte, que Nao y yo te preparamos esta fiesta como celebración de 3 años de estar contigo y también como una fiesta de borrón y cuenta nueva…-

Ante tal noticia una mueca de risa se asomo en el rostro de Shizuru y luego cayendo de rodillas, la castaña empezó a llorar

-Shizuru-

-Gracias, esta a sido una sorpresa muy grande. Muchas gracias, MI Natsuki- y por inercia Shizuru abrazo de donde pudo a Natsuki, la pelizaul tan conmovida se agacho para afianzar el abrazo y besar los labios de su castaña.

-Ahora arréglate porque los invitados están a punto de venir-

La fiesta se celebro, Nao salio de su trance y acepto las disculpas de Shizuru, la castaña también le agradeció todos los esfuerzos que hizo y se alejo mientras Natsuki se quedo para agradecerle a Nao, la peli roja solo esbozo una sonrisa y acto seguido le dijo

-Esta fue la última…Kuga-

FIN-

Comentarios.-*

Mi primer Fanfic... no soy de escribir mucho, por lo que no se a que calidad llegue xDD... espero que lo hayan disfrutado


End file.
